Documents are routinely created and edited on digital devices, such as desktop computers. When a hard copy output is desired, an electronic document may be sent to a printer connected to the computer via any suitable wireless or wired protocol. Examples include printer connection via a universal serial bus (USB) port, FIREWIRE, APPLE LIGHTNING, BLUETOOTH or optical. In larger operations, computers may be connected via a network to a shared printing device, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) which may also allow copying, scanning or faxing.
Certain print jobs may be outside the capabilities of an attached printer, or even those of a relatively powerful MFP. For example print jobs may require color printing, stapling, collating or binding which are not available functions on all MFPs. In some instances, large print jobs, such as those requiring many pages or many copies can be undesirable for local rendering. They may require long periods of printer usage making it unavailable to other users. They may require multiple refills of paper to a paper feeder, or they may use too much ink or toner from local reserves. Other jobs may require print stock that is not available locally. Situations such as these have led to establishment of third party printing services. Electronic documents may physically transported to a third party print service location via portable data storage, such as flash memory, or CD or DVD disks. A document may also be communicated remotely via a web interface or e-mail attachment to a third party print service.